The Princess Diaries: Vol 1- Vol 5
by PrincesTutu1234567890
Summary: The new life in Gold Crown Town is just beginning. Ahiru, Fakir, Mytho rejoice in a friendly reunion, until Kraehe comes back, who obviously isn't dead and is now coming back to ruin their lives Kraehe, who has broken the peace, now has some big plans for not only Fakir, Ahiru, and Mytho, But for the entire. Will they be joined by a special guest? Find out in The Princess Diaries!
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Diaries: Vol. 1, Chapter 1

The Lies

**Introduction**

**Opening the door Fakir walked Mytho out of the dance room. He grasped his hand and threw him against the wall. "What's wrong with you?" he screeched. "What did I do?" Mytho said innocently. Fakir looked deeply into his eyes, you could see fiery in his eyes as the fire burned deep in his heart. "You know what you did, don't lie. You killed Rue didn't you?" Fakir sensed that Mytho was the one who killed Rue, the once gracefully dancer who even though was a raven princess. "Why would I kill Rue? For all we know it could be your girlfriend" Mytho hissed back. The many angry words that vanished through their mouths, Fakir wouldn't stop until he got the truth out of Mytho.**

**Fakir gave a severe stare and unconstrained Mytho's hand. "I'm sorry; I just implicit you did it." Mytho smiled inconsistently. His eyes showed a deep fiery black, Fakir looked at him. "Fakir…" Mytho paused. His voice deep. "What is it?" Fakir asked suspicious of what the anger in Mytho's voice was for. "What about Ahiru?" his smile darkened and the hallways became filled with screams and then silence. Fakir wasn't sure about Mytho, but it did have to do something with Ahiru, but what?**

* * *

Silence dawned the town and the morning was just arising.

Fakir woke up, rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the window. A suspicious figure in a midnight black looked up with reddened eyes and a sly smile that seemed to make the world stop for a moment. "Who is that?" he wondered his eyes scattering from place to place trying to spot where the figure was going. Soon enough, Ahiru came running by catching up to the figure and bumping carelessly into a man who somewhat had a posture like Mr. Cat. "Who are you?" the voice said. Ahiru looked up and put her back to the wall. "S… Sorry sir. I didn't know you were there. Forgive me!" Fakir watching the strange figure yell and threaten Ahiru for accidentally running into him, Fakir had to stop him from what he was doing.

Quickly grabbing his sword, Fakir knocked his door down and ran in front of Ahiru. Kneeling, he held the sword up to the man's neck. "Don't you hurt her" he said. Then the man looked down with the same sly smile and the same black midnight cloak. _Is that the same guy I saw earlier? But how? Wasn't he just walking towards the square, how'd he get here? _Fakir couldn't answer any of the questions that ran through his head; he continued to hold up the sword to the neck of the mysterious man. The black midnight cloak revealed a small glimpse of hair. It was a slivery white that glistened. "Mytho?" Ahiru question behind Fakir's strong, but warm body. The man removed his hood; deep light brown eyes revealed but continued to flicker from red to light brown. Fakir dropped the sword, as he saw the sorrowful grin on Mytho's face. "Sorry to scare you like that Fakir" Mytho said.

* * *

"Hey, it's okay as long as you didn't hurt Ahiru" Fakir said.

"What? Do you like her or something?"

"No way!"

"Denial"

Ahiru's cheeks became a deep rosy red. Mytho pointed in her way, but not at her to a walking shadow in the alley. "Who's there?" Fakir called, paranoid. A deep laugh came from alley, like a woman's shape started to form and a tutu surrounded the majestic black figure. "I'm back" the voice said.

_I know who this is, but why would Kraehe come back anyway? Is there some reason? _ Fakir wondered, putting Ahiru behind him. "What are you…?" Ahiru paused. Mytho took cover with Fakir's sword. "Ahiru, I don't need you hurt, go" with that being said Fakir kissed Ahiru on the cheek and sent her off in Mytho's black cloak. She ran to the town square where the other black cloaked mysterious figure roamed. "Who are you?" Ahiru shouted.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Fakir grabbing his sword from Mytho's hand and tossing him another, the figure came out in daylight and shined with a red and black glow. "But I thought…" Fakir started to state. "I thought Mytho killed you" he continued. "You're supposed to be dead" he yelled. "Yeah, I did too for a moment, but then realized why not change the story a bit?" Kraehe said. Drosselmeyer laughed at the war that was only beginning. "That is what I call a story, yes?" the old, white haired man laughed. "Simply lovely, violence is always the answer you know?" he wheezed. While watching the battle, Kraehe began to speak again. "Shut it old man!" she screeched. Drosselmeyer looked down in disappointment "Who are you calling old man?" Drosselmeyer questioned, knowing she was talking about him. "You of course, your disturbing the moment" she said, her voice a lot deeper and demonic. "Fine! Fine! Continue on" he said with dismay. Kraehe continued "As I was saying, the story needed more, death. And this time there will be, or else, Fakir, your precious little duck will go right off into to pain, more than you actually. Now we don't want that, now do we?" Kraehe taunted.

* * *

_On the other hand…_

The red glaring eye figure looked back. "Me?" The soft voice said. "Yes, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ahiru yelled. Her voice more feminine, than usual. "I'm…"

To be continued…

* * *

**Kraehe: How dare you?**

**Me: How dare I what?**

**Kraehe: Keep me as the bad guy?**

**Me: I'm the one who's writing the story you know…**

***Stern glare***

**Kraehe: But what about the mystery characters who will that be?**

**Me: I TELL YOU NOTHING!**

**Kraehe: You better, or else…**

**Me: Or else what?**

**Kraehe: Do you really wanna know?**

**Me: Kind of. Yes**

**Kraehe: I'll kill you**

**Me: Cool**

**Kraehe: What? You want to die?**

**Me: Well, if you can escape the pages I'll let you kill me, but until then sorry, honey, but you're staying inside of the story.**

***Closes book***

**Kraehe: How dar…**

**Me: *chuckles***

* * *

**Review please! *wink, wink***

**Hope you liked it! Find out who the mystery character is, in The Princess Diaries: Vol. 1- Chapter 2: New Arriving. Look out for it 0_0 POKER FACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess Diaries: Vol. 1- Chapter 2

New Arriving

Previously…

Fakir, Mytho and Ahiru are in trouble. Ahiru's trying to figure out who this mysterious character is and why he/she has arrived. And Fakir and Mytho have re-encountered Kraehe, who should've been dead, but isn't. Kraehe with big plans for their future may ruin the peace as a dark- hearted raven princess.

_In the town square…_

"I'm…" the figure stumbling over words. The glaring red eyes turned a light soft blue and a glisten of golden hair showed. "I'm a princess…." The figure said. "My name's Angel Galleriá Donté Aboviá. Also known as Princess or Princesá Angel the 2nd" she removed her cloak and showed her pale white skin and long glistening, and shining golden hair. Her hair was in curls and was a bit short; her eyes sparkled like the lake that once spoke. Her body posture was feminine and curvy, she looked like a princess. "Why are you here?" Ahiru said a lot calmer. "I'm here to protect the town." She said. "Why?" Angel looked down. "My mother Queen Angel sent me here to protect my kingdom above, and down. I don't know what to do without my other wing."

Angel slowly removed the cloak of her back and two feathering white wings sprouted, both dripped in black blood and the left on cut and scared, three giant holes filled that one and hasn't been to recover. "Until this left one heals, my wings are nothing" she said, her voice cracking. Ahiru walked over to her slowly, and put one hand on her broad shoulders. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll find a way to regain the power that was once in your beautiful wings back" Ahiru said.

_By Fakir's home…_

Kraehe's bright red eyes sunk deep into both Fakir and Mytho and made them both drop to the floor, releasing their swords. Kraehe, who looks a bit disappointed in how weak they are, show them what they're up against. "Look here, Knight and Prince, you both are still as weak as the pair you were when Ahiru was still Princess Tutu. You seem to have no power, over me and that seems boring, well, to you yes. But to me I'm gonna rip both of you to pieces, that is if you don't succeed in a series of test I set up." Kraehe snickered. "What type of test?" Mytho's voice shivering.

Kraehe walked over to Mytho and touched his face. "Oh, I missed that despaired look on your face, but remember I'm not Rue anymore, I'll stay Kraehe and be Kraehe. Otherwise, I'd still be your lover, your pretty dark red eyed princess." Kraehe said, walking slowly around both Fakir and Mytho. "I used to be the girl that would always have a little light in her heart; I was such a sweet-hearted child. Then Princess Tutu came in and ruined my plans, for all I know she could be still wondering around Gold Crown Town." Kraehe despised the words that came out of her mouth, she still felt like Rue. Like the old her was trying to escape from the darkness within her.

Ahiru came back running with Angel behind her.

"Who is this Ahiru?" Fakir asked

"Uh…"

"Tell me!"

"This is Angel; she's a princess who guards Gold Crown Town."

Fakir gave a disapproving look. "That's such a lie" Fakir said. "You know we don't have ti…" Kraehe held a knife up to Fakir's neck. "Trying to keep Rue deep in the darkness is hard enough. Now, that Ahiru is here, she can watch you die." Fakir struggling to get lose took his sword a sliced Kraehe's leg. She gave a loud cry out as the blood gushed from the thigh down. "What's wrong with you?" Kraehe yelled in pain.

Angel removed the cloak of her back that was covering her shattered wings; she kneeled down and touched Kraehe's shoulder. "I'm not gonna allow you to try anymore tricks on them. This will be the last time we meet, if we meet again the light is gonna shine through your darkness" Angel whispered. She took a glance back at Ahiru, Mytho, and Fakir and guided them inside, leaving Kraehe on the cold stone ground. Bleeding, and waiting for someone Kraehe, got the strength to stand up and limp away into the darkness.

"So, I'm Ahiru, this is Fakir and Mytho" Ahiru introduced. "Hello, I'm Princess Angel Galleriá Donté Aboviá or you can call me Princess Angel"

Fakir and Mytho stared at Angel for a moment, and then turned their attention to Ahiru. Fakir gave a serious stare at Ahiru, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the wall. "Why the hell is she here who is she anyway?" Fakir in a lot of distress called to Ahiru. "Let her go" Angel said.

"What?" Fakir straightened his head towards her.

"Let her go. She doesn't deserve it, I arrived here unexpectedly, don't put the blame on her"

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you? For all we know you could be a raven"

"You should know, I have an elite family of immortal Angels that basically protects everywhere in this world, until you can fly with wings I suggest you shut up"

"At least if I did have wings mine wouldn't be broken"

Fakir ended it there. Angel's stern stare turned into dismay, as she fell to the floor tears rolled down her face. "You're right; I am a broken angel…" Angel's sorrow filled the room as the afternoon started to dim in. "…I'm nothing, without my wings I can't do anything to protect this kingdom or my own…" her light blue eyes turned grey and her enlightening halo crown dimmed down. The beginning of Angel's story, is the least of their problems…

_To Be Continued…_

**Interview with Fakir**

**Me: Hello Fakir, how ya doin'? **

**Fakir: Hi, I'm fine. **

**Me: Cool. So when you first met Angel what part of her attracted you first?**

**Fakir: Well… her eyes. Such a pretty shade of light blue, not only that they glow and her smile that brightens up my day. **

**Me: Wow, you barely meet the girl and immediately fall in love with her**

**Fakir: I never said that…**

**Me: Mmmmm hmmmm**

**Fakir: What?**

**Me: Are you denying that?**

**Fakir: No…**

**Me: Yeah, right. Come talk back to me when you man up. **

***closes book***

**Fakir: hey…**

**Me: *devious smile* **

**Please review! The Princess Diaries: Vol. 1- Chapter 3: A Deep Past**

**Find out next week. **


End file.
